The Story of My Horrible Life Kurama Love Story
by Mahami
Summary: The tale of when reality meets fiction: A girl facing a destiny she doesn't know if she can handle...if not for the help of a certain fox/human boy and his friends. Will this be enough to face the evils spreading to this world and the next?
1. And Thus, the Story Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor the characters, but I do love the pairings of the characters. The only characters I own is my original characters.**

Enjoy my first story that I revised and please feel free to review them and get me tips on improving. Thank you!

* * *

So...You want to hear it? This tale of a single, lonely, sad soul? A story NEVER met to be told...? Alright...Listen at your own risk...For it begins...

My story begins like this. My name is Mahami, I'm 17 years old. I'm an innocent, stressing, _**innocent **_teen who suffers from the typical, dysfunctional family who's has a major set of problems. Here's the story: It started just like everyday, it was a bright, sunny day. And I was running away. Now, why am I running away, you ask? It's elementary, my dear, Watson. I got in the middle of one my parents arguments again, trying to calm them down, but it made things worse. They've become all the more estranged because of my mother finding out about my father's affair with the last nanny that they're hired to baby sit my brother when all of us was left to our own devices. Apparently, mother came back after forgetting the address book to the big soirée she was going to attend with friends and the people in one of her now-of-the-moment clubs. When she came upon His Royal Cheating-ness trying to get it on with nanny in the master bedroom. It seems my rebel brother didn't know a thing about, since he was in the zone, in his room, play Guitar Hero. He was rocking it out, listening to his beats on his ipod, whilst playing his game. So, that caused a really big piss among the marriage and nothing, but trouble stemmed from it. So, of usual my normal life includes and is not short of: arguing with my folks, getting fed up with it, and as usual running away to bring about peace, since that's the only way to stop them from ripping out each others throats to find me, they then would be filled with tearful joy that I was all right, physically, I was, but emotionally, never again...So, I followed my usual routine of running away…Until on the day of August 13, on the unholy day of Friday...I ran away when I've should have stayed…

'This is stupid! I despise them! I've absolutely despise this!', Mahami thought, as she tied the ends of sheets together in repeated rut and thought on her life. "We had a simple life before Dad got promoted and got this big, white, Victorian mansion and all the troubles started!", Mahami fumed silently, as she tossed the makeshift rope out the window, from the 3 floor room. "Mom got superficial, Dad didn't pay attention to any of us and stuck his "spoon" in another woman's "sugar bowl", and Vince became all punk/rebel/Goth on us and distance himself from the family…Not that I belive him, since running away is my only way of cooping with this…" she stressed with anger and emphasis of it with each tug on the rope, to make sure it was secure, on the end of her window seat's pillar pole.

She sighs to herself.

"Can't complain about this life I lead too much, I guess…Let's see, keys." Mahami says tugging at the keys around your neck.

"Check. Money?" she pats her pockets and searches in them, pulling out a wade of 20 dollar bills.

"Check. That's it, that all.", she thought, pleased that she has everything from her mental checklist. She tugs on the sheets one last time to check if it was secure, and started her decedent downward. Coming down the side of the house with ease, from previous experiences.

After she make it down to the ground, Mahami goes though the golden gates of her parents newly built 40 ache home and started to run away from her problems all over again...Mahami got 10 blocks away from the place she no longer though of as a home, when she stopped to eat in Wendy's. She ordered quickly and ate her spicy chicken sandwich just as quickly, before her parents or brother for that matter, came to her room and saw that she was gone.

She got up, threw her wrapper and drink away…When she bumped into an old man, while she was rushing to get out the door.

The old man mumbles something inaudible low, when Mahami turned on her heel and fling her well known temper at him.

"What did you say?", she asked, flinging her arm out in to emphasis the rage, that was clearly evidently upon her face in within her voice. Mahami was the one who was taken by surprised, that the old man didn't shrink from her rage and met it with a calm, steady voice; that was filled with wisdom and deceived his old disposition.

"You have an unparalleled strengthen. It needs to be trained properly."

Mahami just stared at him strangely.

"Follow me, young one.", said the old man, heading out the door and towards the opposite direction of her house.

Unsure what to do, Mahami followed him.

*3 and a half hours later of Mahami's continued questioning as to where they're were being led to and if they were there yet, with no responses from the mysterious, old man the whole way, they both arrived at an ancient, deserted looking dojo that took up about 100 yards of the place, stairs included.*

"Why do you live so far away?", Mahami asked, she breathed heavily from the stair climb.

She was looking at his belongings when they entered the dojo, as they walked into the middle of the room with seat that was set at the ground. The room contained that of golden dragons, scrolls written in kanji unbeknown to Mahami, and lion statues from years ancients past. It was fully decorated as a dojo, with the wooden floors on the outside deck, the mats on the floor on the inside and rice paper sliding doors. It was like having a piece of Japan within Chicago.

"I find...peace…", he stated with a grunt, sitting down while he finished his sentence, "in such a forest."

"Please.", he gestured to you with his hand, towards the pillow that was directly in front of him, "Have a seat."

"I'll stand, thanks.", she stated, looking at him, arms folded, just in case he tried something.

Well, whatever she did or said, in the end, Mahami sat down and he tells her...something she'll will never forget...

**

* * *

**

**That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading and please come again!**


	2. Mysterious Old Timer

**Disclaimer: Okay, people! I've said it once and as required by law, I MUST say it again…I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho…if I did I would pester Yusuke like a brother to play video games with me (Not like he'll say NO! *Laughs*), Ask Kuwabara to get me a kitten (For they are cute! *Hearts*), ask Kurama to help me with my studies and sneak a date or two in (what can I say? I'm a fan girl and not the type that obsesses over the guy JUST being THEIRS, grow up I say!) and finally ask Hiei to teach me swordplay (if he doesn't, I'll say "Nii-san" around him whenever Yukina is near! *Evil grin.* Either one or two things will happen: 1. He'll give in eventually and teach me due to me being annoying OR 2. He'll kill me. Most likely the latter, but I've been wrong before. **

**Anyway! Without further pink fondue! On with the story!) **

* * *

"Young one, I've have much to tell you about this power of yours, as uncommon as it is,", began the old man, portraying no emotion whatsoever.

"...Uncommon? Me? I'm just your run-of-the-mill runaway, old man. Not a street fighter.", Mahami countered, a little miffed.

"So you think-"

"SO I KNOW!" began the enraged Mahami, jumping up from her sitting enough, as much as she wanted to run away from this freaky old man, she found you couldn't move.

'What?!' she screamed, silently in her head.

"I'm not done, young student. Now please,", he paused, and said a little forcefully,

"Sit down!", when he said these words, she sat down, unwillingly, NOT on her own volition.

"You may not understand what is about to happen to you in this life of yours, but time will answer your questions. What will happen to you after you leave this place, is your destiny to accept. But until that day comes, you must train under my wing, you understand?

Mahami growled to herself.

"Do you understand?", the old man repeated once, little annoyed.

"Yeah...I suppose. Seeing that I don't have much of a choice in the matter...right?", Mahami agreed reluctantly, then quipped,

"I'll stay here in training, _**old man!**_", she stressed, trying to show at less _**SOME**_ form of defiance.

"Iraiou.", stated the old man.

"I don't like the sound of that. Is that I poison or something?" inquired Mahami.

"It's my **name**, _**little one!**_", shot back the feisty, old man.

"Little?! I'm 5"6, thank you very much! And you're, what? 4"1?!", argued the infuriated teen.

He starts to walks away outside to go into a different part of the dojo.

"If you have energy to burn by yelling, you can train."

She growls and chases after him. "Fine! And when I get strong enough, I'll show you who's little!"

Ignoring her rant, he conveys to her his chosen fighting weapon for her,

"I shall train you in the art of knowing how to fight with a zanbotou, what other skills you learn, you learn on your own, you've got that?", said the old man, turning to look solemnly at Mahami.

"But why? Why me? Why me out of all people to choose from to be your student?", you demanded, then you quickly added.

"And what's a zanbotou?", still following him. **(A/N: If you, the reader, is also wondering what a zanbotou is, just look up Seoung-Mina and her weapon from the Soul Calibur series, and yes, I don't own Soul Calibur either, I just play the game.)**

"You'll see tomorrow. Goodnight, little one.", he says this in front of some closed doors and then leaves you standing there, still filled with unanswered questions.

* * *

**You have to admit, it's getting a bit more interesting. ^_^ Hope to see more rating and reviewing so I can continue this, people!**


	3. The Unexplainable

**Disclaimer: Since I couldn't set up the story yesterday as I had hoped, the computer was acting weird…I seriously need a laptop. *Anime tears* But, you, dear reader, are in for a treat. SINCE I couldn't put the story up yesterday, I'll not only put up that story, but the next PART of it up today too! Rejoice, I say, rejoice! Oh, and yada yada, I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho storyline or the crew.**

***Tries to make a Kurama plushie…out of sticks, glue, and red cloth…Yeah, I seriously need money…*Anime sweat drop.***

* * *

Training began the next morning, bringing the hope of a new day, fresh dew on the flowers, and clear, breezy sky ahead…and the pain equivalent to stabbing yourself with a knife and twisting it saying it's** "training!"**

'So, here I sit…Training. If you consider sitting with your back against a very pointy, painful spike training!!!', fumed Mahami, silently, as she sits in a fetal position and her hands displaying the at peace pose, like in yoga.

As she sat like that, her face expressed nothing, but pure pain, quite the **opposite** to the more peaceful setting of the dojo around her: the crisp leaves scattered around the concrete ground, the tree losing the leaves all the more in the slight ticklish breeze, Sensei Iraiou quietly drinking green tea, while sitting in formal style from Japan, on the wooden porch that wraps around the place.

'This is hell! No, scratch that! Hell's more enjoyable than this! It would be a spa compared to this!', she continues her thought, with a slight whimper escaping her mouth.

She then look over to the old man, her teacher, Sensei Iraiou.

"Sensei! How long do I have to stay like this?! Sitting in this position is painful and what's this got to prove!?", she yelled over shoulder to the old man, while trying to surpass another whimper, which she feared may form into a scream, if it was held in.

"Little one...It's just the first day and you are already complaining. Also, what this exercise proves is to be effective in making your back stronger. Strengthening all your limbs is what is needed to be done to completing your training.", he explained calmly, sipping his tea.

"OW! This hurts!", Mahami cries, her pain becoming more apparent to her and her voice gaining more of an octave.

"The faster you finish your training little one, the faster you'll be done.", he said, getting up, and looks up at the sky.

"If you want to beat the rain, finish up your training.", he finished, entering the dojo.

"What?! THIS IS SH-!!!!", Mahami shouted at the old man's retreating figure, but her last word was blurred out by the thunder clap.

"Ugh! He's psycho! He wants me to training, in the _**rain**_," she yelled with emphasis on rain, then added, "with a _**metal**_ spike to my back, with _**lighting and thunder!!!**_", Mahami shouted at the dojo and screamed at the sky.

Suddenly, Mahami felt a tingling in her back like no other.

'What-', before she could finish her thought…It happened.

A flash of light enshrouded her...Mahami felt like her back lengthen, as well as strengthen, she felt...at peace. Even as the rain pelt down her pained back and soothed her face.

She stands up slowly trying to gauge what just happened.

"O-ok. I've...just gone through the most serious of pains ever...and suddenly...it stopped. How?", she said, aloud to herself.

Mahami looks towards the dojo.

'Was that the power he meant?', she broads, staring towards the dojo, as she walked towards the dojo, in a trance. Feeling compelled to complete this training, no matter how rigorous.

* * *

**That's some exciting stuff, isn't it? Please review and tell don't be afraid to tell me your thought on the today's stories, okay? Now…on to the next one!!!**


	4. A Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: Me: Surprise, surprise! Now presenting the lovely, Ms. Dis Claiher! **

**Dis Claimer: *Anime vein* That's Dis CLAIMER!**

**Me: Yeah, whatever. Just do your job. *Smiling***

**Dis Claimer: *Sweat drop, with an annoyed expression on her face.* Right. **

**Anyway! Mahami, not the one in the story, does not own the anime/manga of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Me: Though, I do wish I had plushies of the guys…*Daydreaming***

**Dis Claimer: Uh, ok? Anyway, on with the-**

**Me: Oh! And the other surprise is-**

**Dis Claimer: *Ticked off* ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Me: *Anime tears* (A/N: Yeah, I know. I got issues. *Smiles*)**

* * *

Now back in her middle sized room, which is decorated as follows: with rice paper doors and wallpaper, furnished with just a cot in the middle of the room, with a circular window on the east wall, the door leading into the hallway on the west wall, a door on the south leading to the bathroom, dresser to the north wall, and a small candle stand with a candle in it, on the left side of the cot. Mahami is shown laying in her cot, looking out the window, just thinking.

'How? How did I DO that? I mean, yeah, I did focus, but I couldn't CONCRETRE! The pain was too immense. It felt...like my body took over by itself. A defense mechanism, maybe?', Mahami thought onto herself, until she drifted to sleep.

In her dream, it's pitch black.

"Ok...I'm seeing nothing here", Mahami stated, to no one in particular.

"Who's there?", an unknown male voice, questions.

"I'm Mahami. How are you in my head and what's your name?", she states with a smile in hinted in her voice.

"It's Shuichi Minamino, and what do you mean 'inside your head?'", the voice, conveys the information to you.

"Shuichi? Wait, what do you look like?",she asked, now fully curious

"I have red hair, green eyes, Im 17, and my height is 5'7...Why do you ask?", Shuichi asks, a little cautious.

You laugh. "I know you! I don't know _**how**_ I'm contacting a guy from my favorite anime show though and you were 15, at the beginning, how are you 17?", continuing to laughing.

Ignoring the question about his he inquired, "Anime? What do you mean?" asked trying hide the shock, currently displayed in his voice.

"Well, where I live, you and your friends only exist as characters from this show called Yu Yu Hakusho.", Mahami stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Really? Please don't tell me I have fan girls in that world, too?", whimpered the poor boy.

"Sorry. I'd love to lie and say you don't; just to make you happy, but you and Hiei have the most fan girls.", Mahami says full heartily.

He laughs nervously, "Really now? Having enough people trying to confess their love and praising greatness to me. I'm just like them, a normal person.", he states, laughingly.

She smirks in the dark, "Well, as normal as a demon can get in a human body!", Mahami teases.

He laughs.

"I'm still confused though, how are we able to talk to each other?", Mahami asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm not entirely sure. Maybe its a rip in our worlds or a power you have to connect to other worlds?", he saying, trying to make sense of the whole situation, as well.

"Weird...",Mahami said, a little scared.

Suddenly she has a feeling of being alone.

"Kurama? You there?",Mahami inquires, a little worried.

Silence.

"Okay, Kurama. This isn't funny. You're freaking me out! Now say something already!", Mahami shouted out in her dream.

As the last words of her shouts ring out in her head, her eyes flutter open to the now rising sun, making its self known to her, letting its radiate light shine though the window.

Mahami sat up fully and rest your hand on her knee, just staring out the window, brooding.

'What he nothing more than a dream? No...his voice felt real enou-'

"Daydreaming about nothing rarely helps get anything done, little one.", the old man, appeared out of nothing, walking into your room, without knocking.

Mahami jumps to her feet at the sound of Sensei Iraiou's voice.

'How does he do that?!', Mahami thinks, a little freaked out.

"Sneaking up on people is never polite you know!", she hissed at the old man.

"It's time to begin training", he walked out the doorway, and said over his shoulder,

"Be sure to skip breakfast and fast solely on your studies.", he finished, disappearing from sight.

"**TRAINING?!**", you shouted after him, "**AT THIS HOUR OF DAY?!**", Mahami shouted, with the birds flying out of the trees, at the echo of her voice, which also seem to vibrant the very foundation of the dojo.

******3 hours later*******

Mahami is outside with her newly given zanbotou, trying her best to stay aloft on the handles' end , while sweat is blinding her vision of the ground below her.

"**I'M GOING TO CRACK MY HEAD IF I FALL, SENSEI!!!!!**",Mahami yelled to her teacher, who was sitting at the entrance of his dojo, sipping his tea and eating his rice quietly.

"Then don't fall.", he spoke in his soft toned voice.

She didn't have to hear to understand what he said. You read his lips.

"3 hours already! And 3 more to go! Then, I train with Sensei. This is some serious bullsh-"

Then her words from yesterday came day to her.

'I'll continue and complete this training no matter how rigorous.'

They rang clear as day in her head.

"I'll...CONTINUE!", she shouted the last word, with spirit and power.

* * *

**And that's how it ends…for now! Remember to review and give me opinions how I can improve and, oh someone to PLEASE recommend a beta reader for me, pretty please? *Puppy dog eyes, then quotes Brother from FFX-2* See you next time, kiddies.**


	5. The Power Within

**Disclaimer: Okay, people! I've said it once and as required by law, I MUST say it again…I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho…if I did I would pester Yusuke like a brother to play video games with me (Not like he'll say NO! *Laughs*), Ask Kuwabara to get me a kitten (For they are cute! *Hearts*), ask Kurama to help me with my studies and sneak a date or two in (what can I say? I'm a fan girl and not the type that obsesses over the guy JUST being THEIRS, grow up I say!) and finally ask Hiei to teach me swordplay (if he doesn't, I'll say "Nii-san" around him whenever Yukina is near! *Evil grin.* Either one or two things will happen: 1. He'll give in eventually and teach me due to me being annoying OR 2. He'll kill me. Most likely the latter, but I've been wrong before. **

**Anyway! Without further pink fondue! On with the story!) **

* * *

The energy flowed further from her body, power encasing Mahami, body and soul.

'This power...' she thought.

Sensui looked up from his tea he was drinking, as he stared out at the dead, cracked training grounds, seeing and as well as feeling your power.'She is starting to embrace her power that she needs for what is to come. The pain she would soon face...maybe sooner then she knows...', he thought looking back at his small, prehistoric television set, eating his white rice and drinking his tea.

Mahami pushed off of the weapon's tip, flipped in the air, and balanced on the zanbotou's end with her fingertip. She closed her eyes, concentrated, while sudden rain clouds surrounded around the dojo, which compelled Sensei Iraiou to get up and examine the clouds, looking out at the environment around his pupil. Seeing lighting spark up out of the ground, from the base-you had the blade of her weapon to the ground- of her weapon.

Herr body itself manifested a wave of powers, one of lighting, darkness, a sum of light, she just seem to release power.

Mahami grabbed a hold of her zanbotou, jumped into the air, spun in a circle- (A/N:I got this attack from Soul Calibur, Seung Mina does it and used this weapon, just to get that clear, Namco owns the character and all, so don't sue me.)-WHILE still in the air and like a buzz saw, came crashing down into the ground, rocks and debris went flying. She opened her, revealing eyes being a shocked white girl stood up to her full height, blinked a few times, then her eye color reverted back to it's regular color.

Mahami turned her head to the direction of the dojo, and saw Sensei Iraiou walking toward her, and he nodded with satisfaction.

"You've done well, Mahami. You've finished your training under me.", stated the small old stared in disbelieve. "That's it? It's only been two days!", she exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm quite surprised myself. Your body with is able to adapt quickly to anything. A power, a ability, or the learning of a new weapon. I've almost completely lost the ability to talk via telepathy, but all I can tell you is that if you apply your adaptive ability and your ability to focus, you'll learn this skill in no time.", finished the old man, as he walked back to ancient, crumbling dojo, when he shouted over his shoulder, "You're welcomed to stay here until morning.", with that he shuffled to the dojo, as she follow silently in step of the old man, while the ominous wind howled, and blew the old crumpled leaves is a small swirling tornado...That night, Mahami dreamt. What she saw wasn't clear, but it still scared her. Mahami saw nothing, but a crimson color along with black, the black was a part of the darkness. It seems the darkness had eyes, blood shot colored was the color for one of the eyes, a bright, happy, yellow was it's other eye color, but the creature was anything BUT happy.

It seemed to cause crimson color where ever it went....

The heart racing teen woke up in a cold, hard sweat, breathing raggedly.

'What...What was that?', she thought onto herself, grabbing for her throat with her hand. She tasted the blood in her throat. Mahami looked out her window, thinking of what she just dreamt of.

'I wish Kurama really was real, he'd know how to make head or tales of this...', she sat reasoning that Kurama would be better suited at deciding this girl turned back over to her side, with thoughts about her favorite anime show, helping her drift off into a bleak next morning, Mahami rose and ate breakfast with the Sensei, which as she guessed it, was rice and tea.

"Don't you have ANYTHING besides rice and tea, old man?", she quipped.

"No.", he said simply.

With a sigh, she ate her usually boring breakfast with the Sensei, who never spoke that much during breakfast, even as she tried to might to make small talk, but it only seemed she were talking to herself in the end.

* * *

**Rate and Review, tell me what you liked, what you disliked, and how to improve! See ya next time, peoples! ^_^**


End file.
